Talk:Barney's Colorful World
搜尋結果： barney we got rhythm #32:31稍後觀看 錯誤 Barney's Birthday Bash建立者：AnaNic114觀看次數為 12,636 #40:57稍後觀看 錯誤 Barney I Love You Song B A S I C Guitar Lesson Fingerstyle Solo Cho...建立者：wwwLickByNeckComP17觀看次數為 6,944 #50:31稍後觀看 錯誤 Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm DVD建立者：saltypretzels觀看次數為 86,004 #61:50稍後觀看 錯誤 Barney - Camp Wanna Run Around (HD)建立者：StevieNigel觀看次數為 136,893 #71:59稍後觀看 錯誤 Barney in Lafayette建立者：letitiawalker觀看次數為 10,106 #80:30稍後觀看 錯誤 Playskool Talking Barney commercial建立者：supergodzilla12觀看次數為 125,977 #91:12稍後觀看 錯誤 Barney Live In Concert at the San Angelo Coliseum建立者：CityofSanAngeloTx觀看次數為 137,497 # 關於 Come Sing Along with Barney Subscribe to Ourpurplefriend for hours of fun with your favorite purple dinosaur! Check out my other channel, purpledinocorner, for classic episode of Barney & Friends (BYG, Seasons 1-6.) This channel will be used as back-up and I'll be uploading some Season 7-8 episodes! Stay tuned Barney Episodes Coming Soon -Ready, Set, Go! BLOCKED EPISODES The following episodes can not be reuploaded to youtube because they will be blocked. -Shopping For A Surprise! (Season 3) -Is Everybody Happy? (Season 4) 較少資訊 Subscribe to Ourpurplefriend for hours of fun with your favorite purple dinosaur! Check out my other channel, purpledinocorner, for classic episode of Barney & Friends (BYG, Seasons 1-6.) This channel will be used as back-up and I'll be uploading... 更多 1 個播放清單 查看所有影片 觀看次數為 16,723,767 2,085 位訂閱者 訂閱已訂閱取消訂閱 精選播放清單 67 部影片 全部播放 已上傳的影片 擁有者：Come Sing Along with Barney 2 部影片 全部播放 Barney S4 擁有者：Come Sing Along with Barney 查看全部 ---- 篩選器 搜尋結果類型：全部影片頻道播放清單排序依據：關聯性上傳日期觀看次數評分上傳日期：不限時間今天本週本月類別：全部娛樂音樂影片長度：全部短片 (4 分鐘以內)長片 (20 分鐘以上)功能：全部隱藏式輔助字幕HD (高畫質)合作夥伴影片租片WebM Wicked Warped Content That's My Boy - Rated R June 15 頻道上傳者：thatsmyboy 廣告 26:24稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate Barney & Friends: We've Got Rhythm (Season 4, Episode 4) This is a reupload of an episode I did on my other channel, purpledinocorner. However, this is all in one part and better picture quality too ... by ourpurplefriend|11 個月以前|觀看次數：595,326 25:50稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate Barney & Friends:We've Got Rhythm Thank You Supergodzilla12 (Treehouse Version) After BJ bangs him drum loudly, Barney teaches the kids that the noise BJ made was actually a rhythm ... by MrBarneyandfriends|2 個月以前|觀看次數：25,590 10:09稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate We've Got Rhythm Part 1 Season 4, Episode 4 Song List -'Barney' Theme Song (1988) -Jack and Jill (Traditional) -BJ's Song (1994) -The Clapping Song (1992) by purpledinocorner|1 年 以前|觀看次數：394,817 10:40稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate We've Got Rhythm Part 2 Season 4, Episode 4 Song List -Listen When People Talk (1997) -The Barney Bag (1992) -Looby Loo (Traditional) -The Butterfly Dance (Traditional) by purpledinocorner|1 年 以前|觀看次數：236,109 2:52稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate Barney: We've Got Rhythm We've Got Rhythm. Barney & Friends learn all about rhythm through songs and games. For more fun with Barney and all his friends, visit the ... by HITBarney|1 年 以前|觀看次數：100,302 5:52稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate We've Got Rhythm Part 3 Season 4, Episode 4 "First Day of School" and possibly "Hi, Neighbor!" will be up by tonight! Song List -Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy ... by purpledinocorner|1 年 以前|觀看次數：225,321 24:34稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate Barney We've Got Rythmn (Spanish) Barney y sus amigos es divertido tocar el tambor by BarneyFan100|4 個月以前|觀看次數：17,499 10:54稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate First Day of School Part 1 & Friends begins! Season 4, Episode 1 Song List -'Barney' Theme Song (1988) -The More We Get Together (Traditional) -The Classroom Song (1997) -One ... by purpledinocorner|1 年 以前|觀看次數：1,669,542 0:50稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate Barney's Christmas Themes about Ted's sister 4th Season ; Ep. 11 :) Christmas Hits , by Barney Stinson :D Enjoy Edited By : GiilZaoW Lyrics: We'll go all the way : Pulling down her pants ... by GiilZaoW|2 年以前|觀看次數：912,274 1:48稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate Barney - Klatschlied (The Clapping Song) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS by conraddork|1 年 以前|觀看次數：54,690 1:55稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate The Clapping Song - Barney a clip from Barney Sing & Dance =P *HD by 25cr1z|1 年 以前|觀看次數：670,006 3:28稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate Got you where i want you live @ Koresco Got you where i want you live cover @ Koresco by Barney Calls.. Edantski on vocals Bim-bim on rhythm To-To on Bass Guitar Lemuel on Drums We are ... by edantski|4 年以前|觀看次數：1,615 1:47稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate Barney ita - tamburi - by pricettina|3 年以前|觀看次數：26,006 1:13稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate Barney: Pennies, Nickels, Dimes The children decide to make a piggy bank, with materials from the Barney bag, to save up their pennies, nickles and dimes and then decide to make ... by HITBarney|1 年 以前|觀看次數：99,405 21:36稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate Dick Hyman, 1957: Great All Time Songs - Original MGM LP - Gershwin, Dixon, Woods classicvinyl.com "Classic Vinyl LPs" "George Gershwin" "I Got Rhythm" "Ain't We Got Fun" "The Band Played On" "Embraceable You" "Daughter of Rosie ... by davidhertzberg|1 週 以前|觀看次數：169 2:06稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate Barney & Friends - The Clapping Song (HD-720) Barney and the gang do "The Clapping Song" Taken from the DVD "More Barney Songs" Modified to (HD-720p) *HD by Gojirafeet66|2 個月以前|觀看次數：4,035 2:13稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate Barney & Friends- The clapping song- Canciones Infantiles. www.silvitablanco.com.ar Canciones Infantiles!!! by nanaparadormir|1 年 以前|觀看次數：9,874 5:13稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate All Mixed Up Part 3 Season 4, Episode 17 Man, Maurice Scott is the worst Barney costume performer! At least, Josh Martin (one of the other Season 4 costume actors ... by purpledinocorner|1 年 以前|觀看次數：159,625 3:02稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate Auto-Tune the News #6: Michael Jackson. drugs. Palin. our debate on--1,2,3 MB: It is time to stand up and say We get to choose We get to choose It's one of the two liberty or tyranny EG: can we ... *CC by schmoyoho|2 年以前|觀看次數：4,127,237 2:13稍後觀看 錯誤 Translate Barney- The Clapping Song- Canciones Infantiles. www.silvitablanco.com.ar Canciones Infantiles!!! by nanaparadormir|1 年 以前|觀看次數：8,754 在 Google 上搜尋「barney we got rhythm」的網頁 Wicked Warped Content That's My Boy - Rated R June 15 頻道上傳者：thatsmyboy 廣告 精選影片 26:24 [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_tiAtS4IUc&feature=fvsr Barney We've Got Rythem (Full)] Barney We've Got Rythem I Do Not Own This Video Lyon... 上傳者：barneylover2011|觀看次數：108,437 10:09 [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OrWc4e7MuM&feature=fvsr We've Got Rhythm Part 1] Season 4, Episode 4 Song List -'Barney' Theme Song (1988) -Jack a... 上傳者：purpledinocorner|觀看次數：394,817 24:34 [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIJiUOpdQKw&feature=fvsr Barney We've Got Rythmn (Spanish)] Barney y sus amigos es divertido tocar el tambor 上傳者：BarneyFan100|觀看次數：17,499 15:01 The Look Of Love (From Casino Royale) Johnny Mathis & Burt Bacharach! Washington, Jr. Jean Carne Nina Simone Dominique Write the text of your article here!